


It's A Trap!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cas Is Emotional, Corny, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, I'm Sorry Castiel, Is This A Bad Porno, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a giant mistake. Apparently he had sex with Cas. Castiel. Angel of the Lord.<br/>But Cas didn't have a dick when they did it so technically Dean's not gay, right? Except...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Trap!

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a writer's block on my other story and this came out.

It happened 3 days ago.  
  
Dean was going to hook up with this girl named Cassandra that he'd met online. She was kind of strange but damn, she was perfect - beautiful blue eyes, long dark hair and this alien wildness to her that had Dean reeling to meet her. So he chugged a beer as he waited for her at a little diner that, according to her, had the best burgers in town. She came into the diner looking ruffled and confused but Dean smiled up at her, waving. As soon as she saw him, her eyes blew wide open and she nearly ran over.

“Hey, Cass. Lookin' good.”  
“Dean, you- how did you know it was me?”  
Dean raised a brow. They had been sexting and sending pictures of themselves for a week now. She had seem kind of weird in the texts but... that was part of the reason Dean had liked her. Faced with reality though, he was starting to think maybe she was a weirdo and that this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
“Huh, yanno, kinda hard not to,” he answered vaguely before taking a sip of beer.  
“Really? But I... I am female,” she leaned in to whisper, “I have breasts equipped for lactation.”  
Dean was about to chuckle but she was deadly serious so he didn't.  
“Huh... Look, you sure you feelin' ok?”  
“No, Dean, I'm not. This is very disturbing.”  
“What is?”  
“This,” Cass gestured at her entire body.  
“Okay...”  
“We should go somewhere private,” Cass eyed the room.  
“Oh!” Dean suddenly raised his brows with the patented Dean Winchester smirk, “ok, I get it, yeah. You need a thorough check-up. My car's at the back. What d'ya say?”  
“Yes, let's hurry.”  
“Damn. You go straight to business, don't you?”  
Cas frowned. “Of course, this is urgent.”  
Dean laughed.  
  
As soon as they hopped into the Impala, Cas was opening his mouth to tell Dean everything – how he'd suddenly felt strange and the next thing he knew he woke up in front of the diner, clueless and powerless and very clearly female. He had no idea where Jimmy's body was or how he'd gotten there so when he saw a sign on the door saying “this way, angel” he decided to start there, because even if it was a trap he had no other way of knowing what was happening. He stepped inside and that's when he saw Dean. He was going to say all of this but, before he could even get out a word, Dean's mouth was on his and Dean's hands were smooth and gentle across his neck and Cas froze completely still, heart rate increasing in a beating crescendo and eyes wide open. He had never seen Dean from this close before, never enough to observe each long lash carefully or memorize the exact shape of each freckle dusting over the tanned cheeks. He couldn't help staring. Apparently he forgot to kiss back so Dean paused, a quizzical look to his face.

  
“Something wrong, babe?”  
“Dean... you...”  
“Yeah?”  
“You want... to have sex with me?”  
Dean grinned, a light flush making the freckles less visible.  
“Fuck yeah, Cass. I wanna make you come screaming my name, baby.”  
“I...” Cas swallowed and he knew he was clearly human going by the way his chest felt so warm and his breath was so shaky. Did this mean Dean had something to do with this? He looked so calm like he expected this and now this revelation. Dean was straight, Cas knew that painfully well. Maybe this had been the way Dean had found so they could be together? “Is it... just for one night?” he couldn't help asking, even though he knew that whichever answer came, it would be the wrong one. If it was no, it meant Dean could only accept Cas like this, human and in this body and had chosen to impose it on Cas. If that was the case, he didn't know if he could forgive Dean for it. If it was yes then Cas could only have Dean once and then never again. Perhaps that was a price he wasn't able to withstand. Not to mention, what had been the price of this? Only something very powerful could pull this off... Had Dean done something careless?

Dean seemed startled by the question, he pulled back to his seat, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Probably, yeah. I thought that was okay with you...”  
It was the lesser of both evils but the words made something inside Cas hurt more than he could describe. If a night was all they had he didn't want to waste it on questions and doubts, he had the rest of eternity for them, so he smiled, faint but earnest. “It is. Even if it's just one night... I want it.”  
Dean frowned a little, like he wasn't quite sure what to say so Cas put a tentative hand over his chest and let it drift down, feeling the ridges of muscle contrasting with the little tummy fat from eating too much pie and fast food. He slipped the hand under the fabric of Dean's shirt, hesitant, unsure, his eyes drifting up to Dean's, asking for help because he had no idea what he was doing. That was when Dean finally reacted, pushing the seat all the way back and then pulling Cas to his lap. For a long while they just stared at each others' eyes, warm breaths rushing over their skin, mingling, then Dean's eyes drifted close as he pulled Cas down to meet his lips. The kiss was warm and gentle, as if he was caring for something precious. It slowly dragged heat out of Cas, making him shiver, a little moan escaping into Dean's mouth. Then Dean moved to kissing his chin, his jaw, his neck, rough voice speaking his name, each time like a whispered prayer, “Cas...”

He thanked the fact that he was wearing skinny jeans because he could feel Dean growing hard pressing against the crease of his ass. He rolled his hips, wanting to feel it more and it had the added joy of making Dean groan and pant against his neck so he kept doing it, slowly and purposefully letting it drag. Calloused hands moved from the small of his back to run across his body and it felt so strange because it wasn't the body he was used to and yet it felt just like it was and it was hot and strange and every part Dean touched felt like it had been lit on fire. But then Dean's hands reached his breasts and he stopped abruptly, pulling back as if he had been startled awake.

Cas tilted his head, dazed and breathless.

“Dean?”  
“H-huh? Sorry. I just...”  
He didn't finish the sentence, shaking his head with an awkward “forget it.”  
Cas was about to press further but soon he was being pulled back into another kiss and Dean's teeth were nibbling and teasing his lips to a swollen mess before a tongue was pressing inside him, prying him open, knowing exactly how make Cas melt into it. This kiss was a lot rougher, filthier, green eyes open and staring right back at him so he couldn't stop his heart from racing even faster. By the time he noticed that Dean was working on his bra (apparently he was wearing one), Dean's skilled fingers had already snapped it off and shirt and bra were being pulled over his head. And just as fast there was a mouth, kissing and sucking on one of his nipples and he threw his head back with a startled gasp, jerking a little, "D-Dean..." Then suddenly there was a thumb, pushing at the nipple that wasn't already being assaulted by Dean's mouth, and then an index finger and they trapped the hardening nipple and started squeezing it and then twisting it just the right amount and Cas turning into a panting mess of sensations he didn't know how to handle. So his hands occupied themselves trying to take Dean's clothes away too but they were shaking way too much to be able to do anything good.

Dean grabbed the fumbling hands, gently kissing the knuckles. Cas was slightly upset that his mouth had stopped doing whatever it had been doing.  
“If you're nervous we can take it slowly.”  
“N-no... I don't want to take it slowly,” Cas frowned, he just couldn't get his hands to work because he was a wreck. He had wanted this for so long and yet he had always known that they shouldn't and that Dean wouldn't want it but now Dean wanted it and they had to do it before Dean changed his mind so his hands fought to get rid of Dean's shirts and _Jesus Christ what was the purpose of so many layers of clothing?!_

 _“Dean--”_  

He almost whimpered it, desperate and needy and exasperated and he knew he would have been ashamed of himself if he wasn't so blinded by lust and want but Dean was _right here_ , right in front of him and for some reason _he wanted Cas_ so Cas needed to taste every part of Dean while he was allowed to do so. Dean chuckled at the way he looked and Cas frowned even more, _“it's not funny, Dean.”_  
“Okay, okay, wait, lemme-”  
Dean shrugged the onion like layers away, throwing them somewhere and Cas didn't care to see where because as long as it wasn't Dean he was-  
“Happy?”  
“Very,” Cas growled, pushing Dean down the seat and attacking him with a sudden ferocity, nibbling his lips, dragging nails down his skin, feeling the occasional roughness of scar tissue and almost loosing it when Dean started groaning pleased sounds into his mouth and pulling them closer, making Cas's breasts squish against Dean's chest and suddenly Dean was pushing him away. “Wait! Wait...” Dean's breath was ragged and fast, his lips swollen and so freaking sexy that Cas whined when he wasn't allowed to get to them again. “Cass, stop. I'm sorry, I can't. I keep thinking of someone else and... it's freaking me out. It wouldn't be right.”

  
Cas felt several things at that moment. Confusion. Hurt. Betrayal. Uncontrollable rage. So that was the exact moment he became bundle of wrath of a soldier of God, wrapped in a package of imbalanced human hormones and punched Dean right in the face.  
“Ow! Shit! Look, you friggin' psycho,” Dean started but Cas must have been making some sort of face because, as soon as Dean saw it, his hands ended up rushing to Cas's shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze, “hey... hey, sorry, it's not you. I promise. I'm the one who's all fucked up.”  
“Dammit, Dean. If you weren't- if you weren't sure... _why?_ ” Cas wanted to sound angry and righteous, like he felt, but instead his voice was unstable, bordering on tears and he hated it. “Why... why would you do this,” small fists hit Dean's chest, and he knew it hadn't hurt and his voice was cracking so he should just shut up but he needed to know- “why turn me into a woman... make me like this... human... this is cruel, Dean. I would have preferred never knowing... I would have preferred...”

Now Dean was staring at him like he'd just seen a ghost. Cas frowned even further, looking away until there was a pair of hands forcing him to look back at Dean.

“Cas?”  
“What?”  
“ _Castiel?!_ ”  
“Dean, please stop shouting my name.”  
“What? _How?!_ ”  
Cas frown deepened. Why did Dean looked so startled all of the sudden?  
“ _WHY ARE YOU A WOMAN?!_ ”  
That had the frown disappearing and then returning slowly, unsure and uneasy.  
“I... I thought you'd done it. Because you wanted to have sex with me?”  
“What?! _NO!_ What the hell, Cas?! I didn't DO this!”  
“Then how did you know it was me?”  
“ _I DIDN'T!_ I thought you were this woman named Cassandra that I was supposed to go out on a date with! Why the hell are you in her body?!”  
That meant... Dean didn't know... Dean had thought...  
“Wait, does this mean you... Cas, you wanted to- _with me?_ ”  
Cas hurried out of Dean's lap and out of the Impala, not caring about the fact that he was currently naked from waist up, panic swirling through his head, stomach sick and chest hurting. It felt like he going to die but he had to get away. Get as far away as he could.  
“Cas! Cas, wait! _Dammit-_ ”  
Dean rushed after him and Cas cursed his tiny legs and humanity because it didn't take long before Dean caught him, grabbing his arm and trying to put a shirt on him despite his struggles. “Dammit, Cas, just stop this crap! We need to figure out what the fuck is going on.”  
“ _Fuck you, Dean,_ ” he spat, swatting Dean away, “ _I know that. I know that already._ ”  
He was angry, mad, furious and something started trickling down his cheeks, warm and salty. He wanted it to stop but it only got worst.  
“Shit. Cas, wait... hey... stop crying... common.”  
“ _Don't you think I want to?! Assbutt!_ ”  
He tried to rub the tears away but they just kept falling. Everything hurt. God, he'd almost forgotten how being human could make good things great but bad things freaking horrible. He'd almost forgotten this pain of feeling rejected by Dean. Except he hadn't, he couldn't. Last time he hadn't realized it yet, he hadn't know what it was exactly that he felt for Dean or why everything felt wrong when he was alone, scared and cold, sleeping on the streets. He was too busy dealing with everything that was humanity, learning that he had to breathe and eat and pee so the pain in his heart felt like just another thing that probably had a fix and he just didn't know what it was yet. There was hope. Then came April and she took care of him, fed him, gave him a roof, listened, made love to him and, in the end, betrayed him. That's when he understood the meaning of the pain he felt - he'd felt it a thousand times harder when Dean told him he couldn't stay with them, he'd felt it even as an angel, when Dean wanted Death to kill him, when Dean wanted to leave Purgatory with him, when Dean said he needed him. It was the pain of loving someone you knew wouldn't love you back. This time he knew. So it hurt more than ever before and he couldn't stop crying and Dean could see it all, laid, bare, obvious... pathetic. “So what if I wanted it, Dean?! So what if I was happy when I thought you,” he sniffled, closing his mouth before he could betray himself. But then the swollen, puffy, red eyes looked up at Dean, hopeless, sad, as if they knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, “is it... is it so wrong?”

  
“Cas,” it was soft now, and there was something strange in the way Dean was looking at him and then... then he was kissing him, as softly and warmly as before, lips peeling away all the pain inside his chest, arms wrapping around him. “Don't cry.” Cas's sobs wilted to silence and though  he wasn't really sure what he was feeling, he surrendered to the deep, rough voice calming him and to the lips that were now on his cheeks, kissing away the tears. He buried his face on Dean's shoulder, suddenly embarrassed. “Dean, what are you...” his voice trailed away, thought forgotten once Dean's lips moved to his neck. Someone wolf whistled at them and they both raised their heads, remembering their surroundings. Dean chanced a glance at Cas and again Cas couldn't recognize what he saw in the dark forest green of his eyes - there was doubt and desire, fear and resolve, all mixed into one swirl of indecipherable emotion. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to matter, because Dean was tugging him back to the Impala, opening the back door and slithering into the back seat, his voice smooth and dark as it urged Cas over.

“Get in,” he breathed and bit his lip when Cas slipped in on top of him. "Close the door.”

 

  
  
**Day 2--**

It was weird.

Cas was an angel again (a.k.a technically a dude) and there was this awkward tension surrounding them because they were both scared shitless for different reasons. So they stared at each other. And stared. And the silence was killing them both. So Dean couldn't be more happy when his phone started buzzing. That is, of course, until he realized he had to lie to Sam.  
“S-Sam,” he staggered before regaining composure.  
“Dean, where the hell are you? It's almost noon, is everything ok?”  
Put that in for as a 'no, everything is horribly wrong and might get even worst'. He glanced at Cas then immediately turned back when. Cas did the same, hurriedly looking out of the window and clearing his throat.  
“Dean?”  
“Huh- yeah! Everything is great. Perfect. Yeah. Ok, I have to go. Bye, Sam.”  
“What the-”  
He turned off the phone. He knew it was an asshole-ish thing to do because Sam would get worried but he had to make things right with Cas first. After that, he had to find a way to tell his brother that he'd just had sex with Cas and not make it sound gay because they were probably under a spell anyway or maybe some demon scumbag had thought it was a fun prank and oh God they didn't even use a condom what if Cas was magically pregnant and it was the new anti-christ?!  
“Shit-”

Another phone started buzzing.

Cas answered, blissfully unaware of Dean's current panic.

  
“Hello, Sam.”  
“Cas! I think Dean's in trouble. He was just acting weird and now I can't reach him.”  
Dean started gesturing frantically but Cas frowned, ignoring his strangeness.  
“No, Dean is safe. There's no need to worry.”  
Dean let out a yelp and cursed.  
“What? He's with you?”  
“Yes.”  
“...”  
“Sam?”  
“Pass me him the phone.”  
“Sam wants me to pass you the phone.”  
Dean grimaced.  
“Hey, Sammy.”  
“You freaking-”  
“I know, I know! I'm sorry, ok? It's just... I have to talk to Cas about something.”  
“Well?”  
“I... huh... I'll tell you later...”  
Sam sighed, it was long, heavy sigh, tinted with worry.  
“Dean... are you sure you guys are ok?”  
“I... I don't know...” He was planning on not saying a thing, he really was, but then it just came snowballing out of him.

“Sammy, we- we screwed up. Cas was a girl and we did it a lot of times and what if it was some demon playing a trick on us and now Cas is pregnant and it's Lucifer?!”  
Cas's eyes widened and by the sound of it Sam was having a stroke on the other end of the line.  
“Sam, you need to research it because it was freaking crazy.”  
“I'm not pregnant with the anti-christ!” Cas growled, visibly upset.  
“How do you know?! The thing that did that to us clearly wanted us to fuck! Shit, Cas, I thought you were Cassandra, if I hadn't stopped we might not even have realized-”  
“I know that, Dean. But I'm not pregnant with the spawn of Satan.”  
“It's mine?”  
“I'm not pregnant, Dean!”  
“Ok but even if you aren't, what the hell was that?! It must have been something bad.”  
Cas hated the fact that Dean was right. He had been considering it as well.  
Dean noticed Sam's voice calling him and put the phone back to his ear.  
“Dean, calm down and explain.”  
“Look I... I had a date, like I told you. So the chick turns up and we're full on making out and I get cold feet because I'm having weird vibes that remind me of Cas and then it turns out that it is Cas.”  
“But you realized it before anything serious happened? Then what's the problem?”  
“Huh... We... still did it.”  
“What? Why??”  
“I don't know man... Cas was crying and I huh... always had a thing for him... but he was a guy and an angel except then he wasn't so it just... happened.”  
Cas stared at him like he'd grown an extra head so he rubbed a hand across his face, hiding the way it was turning bright red. Sam was silent. “M-maybe it was part of the spell or something too...”  
“Did you feel like you _had to_ do it?”  
“No... not really... It felt like I wanted to do it. Even though I knew it wasn't very... smart.”  
Sam sighed. “So basically what you're saying is that you both realized it could be a trap and still went for it like a couple of horny teenagers?”  
“Maybe...”  
"Dammit Dean."

Silence stretched for a while, Dean wallowing in regret and Sam dealing with the quickly forming headache. After a minute or so, Sam finally spoke again.  
“You better hope you're lucky and this entire scheme was engineered by God or someone who actually means no harm. I swear you two have so much [UST](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=ust) that maybe the guy just got sick of seeing you tiptoeing around the big gay elephant in the room and figured 'what the hell'.”  
“You... you're the big gay elephant,” was the only retort Dean could think of.

Sam didn't poke fun at it and that's when Dean could tell he was _really_ upset. "Sammy, I know I screwed up-"

“I'm going to look it up but I have no clue if anything will turn up. Head here. Call me if you if you notice anything weird going on with either of you.”

And with that Sam hung up the phone.

 

  
  
**Day 3--**  
  
It turned out it wasn't God.

It was freaking Gabriel and now he was in the bunker laughing like a maniac, eating cheetos and greasing everything up.

  
“I didn't think it would be this good,” he howled out while Dean and Cas scowled at him, “I mean sure, I expected big macho Dean here to realize he was pining over you little bro, and I thought I'd have to give it a nudge, but this? I barely had to lift a finger.”  
“Remember me again why you didn't stay dead?” Dean growled, annoyed.  
“Oh common, Deano, you should be thanking me. I'm the reason you got to taste that angel ass and might I remind everyone, if not for me, Cassie would have still been aching in silence while you were hiding in that tight, old, bisexual closet of yours. Speaking of tight... from 1 to 10?”  
Sam couldn't help laughing and Dean glared at him like he was a traitor.  
“No kiss 'n tell? Too bad, I was expecting an exciting evening. Anyway~~ you're probably wondering what brings me here, aside from gloating.”  
Cas frowned, “Gabriel, please, leave it be.”  
“Sorry, little bro. I did not just spend a week sexting Mr. BigD to have you two clam right back up after doing the do.”  
“What? You were the one I was sexting?!” Dean grimaced, definitely grossed out.  
“Oh, don't look at me like that. Someone had to. Did I make a good lady!Cas? You don't have to reply, we both know the answer to that,” he winked and Dean mockingly threw up, “so why exactly aren't you fucking my little bro silly at all hours of the day on every possible surface? Hello, you have a dungeon. Are you not seeing the possibilities?”  
Dean opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. Nothing came out. He looked at the floor, rubbing his neck.  
“Cas got your tongue?”  
“Gabriel,” Cas chastised, frowning and he thought he was doing a good job at hiding the rawness of his feelings but apparently Gabriel could see right through it all.  
“Castiel,” the voice was suddenly hard, big-brotherly, “I gave you this opportunity and yet here you are still moping around like you lost your soul mate, thinking that toolhead doesn't love you.”  
“He doesn't,” it came out instantly, angry and strong and then again, weaker and with a sadness that would have cherubs weep, “he doesn't.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and was about to rant at Dean when he saw the way the human was staring at Cas. Then, one step, all it took was for Dean to take that one hesitant step and all the other steps afterwards were determined, full of fire and decisiveness, and Dean was next to Cas, pulling him into his arms and kissing him.

About fucking time.

  
Gabriel clapped, regretting going for Cheetos when this was a popcorn kind of moment. Oh well, Cheetos were cheesy as fuck, so it was fitting.

One giant Sam-paw grabbed his hands to stop the noise. “Party pooper.”  
“Come on, let's give them some privacy,” Sam whispered.

 

\--  
  
“Dean... I can't do this again,” Cas muttered.  
“It's okay,” Dean assured, kissing his nose, “it's okay, Cas.”  
He kissed his cheek, then the lids of his closed eyes, then he pulled back, waiting for Cas to open his eyes, “I won't chicken out from this again.”  
“Dean...”  
“I promise.”  
Cas breathed out, hand scrapping at the nape of Dean's neck, pulling at the tiny hairs there and letting his lips find Dean again. Dean kissed him like there was no tomorrow, sometimes rough and needy, against the wall, until his whole chin had stubble burns, other times gentle, slow, with the sanctity of a holy man touching the divine. They wandered to Dean's room and Cas wasn't surprised to find that there was a second bedside table and that Dean's pillow was shoved a little more to the right side of the bed. It had always been Dean's way to ask him to join him in bed and now it was Dean's way to ask him the same question in a much more intimate sense. He smiled as the back of Dean's knees hit the edge and sent them both tumbling into the sheets, giggling like two kids and kissing through the giggles and then through clothes being shed. They only stopped when they were both naked, completely exposed to each other, eyes locked, Dean breathing like he'd just run a marathon and Cas on top of him, hair wild and cock slapped shamelessly against Dean's belly.

  
“Cas,” Dean whispered, low, embarrassed, “I want... I want... huh...”  
He tried to reformulate, unsure he'd get the words out if he didn't. “Do you... want to be on top?”  
Cas tilted his head and Dean knew what was coming.  
“I'm already on top, Dean.”  
“No, I mean... do you want to... do what I did to you the other time?”  
Cas widened his eyes, then smiled, leaning down to kiss Dean but stopping right above his lips.  
“Do you want me to?”  
Dean nodded, a red flush betraying him and spreading as far as his ears.  
“Didn't hear anything,” Cas teased, lips barely brushing Dean's.  
“You know what, forget it,” Dean grumbled with a pout and 10 shades redder than before.  
“Really? I was really looking forward to it.” Cas sat straight up, his eyes heavy on Dean and ok so Dean kinda got that Cas wasn't just teasing him and they had to just be honest with each other, never mind the fact that Dean  could use some adjustment time since he had just found out he was super gay for Cas and wanted a fucking dick in his asshole. Dean grudgingly grunted, “I want it.” And Cas, the fucking prick, started laughing.

“That sounded like the opposite of wanting it.”

  
Dean pulled him down and kissed the freaking smile off his face, a little too forcefully at first and then wet and dirty and anything but reserved. When they broke apart he exhaled, half-pleased, half-defeated, letting his head drift down until only their foreheads were touching. Cas was smiling again and Dean noticed the little crinkles around his eyes, surprised that he'd never seen them before. Perhaps because Cas didn't smile before, not this much, and definitely not this wide, easy smile full of so much fondness that it filled Dean with unspeakable awe. He vowed to put that look on Cas every chance he got and couldn't help smiling too, even though being this happy kinda scared him.

  
“I want it," then he thought better, "I want _you_ , Cas.”

  
Dean could swear he'd felt Cas's heart skip a beat, right under the palm that was making it's way down the angel's chest but maybe he had just imagined it. Either way, it didn't matter. He had a revelation: Cas loved him. He loved Dean in a way that only someone who was both angel and human could ever love someone, with old eyes and a wisdom and weight that no other being had. But more importantly, Dean knew someday he'd have the guts to tell Cas he loved him just as much.

Then Cas asked where was he supposed to “put it”.

Dean wasn’t sure whether or not he was kidding but regretted the timing of his epiphany all the same because he knew that if in their future someone asked him when had he known he loved Cas he wouldn't resist answering:

"Right before he asked me how to gay."


End file.
